


Let Me Take The Weight Off Your Shoulders

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of a Case, Barebacking, Bottom Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Episode: s01e20 Missing, M/M, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Man, Sleep, Top Timothy McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee gives Gibbs some comfort after the traumatic case. Set during Missing. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take The Weight Off Your Shoulders

Once they've gotten the case all wrapped up and Vanessa in custody, Gibbs and McGee head home for the night, relieved that one of the most trying cases of their respective NCIS careers has finally come to an end.

They've gone home to get some sleep and much-needed comfort with Tony being temporarily placed in the care of both Abby and Kate with both women reassuring Gibbs that they would do everything to make sure that Tony slept soundly after his kidnapping ordeal and that they would also look out for him.

Now Gibbs and McGee are in bed with McGee lying against the bedrailing and Gibbs wrapped tightly in McGee's arms with the duvet wrapped around them. 

"We came very close to losing Tony", Gibbs says.

"I know", McGee agrees as he strokes Gibbs's hair. "But you and Kate got him back in the end and you all solved the case, a case that no-one ever knew was a murder investigation because all the other victims had disappeared without any trace whatsoever. You all did a great job. Especially you, Gibbs".

Gibbs leans into the embrace and nods.

"It's just..", he begins but then pauses and starts again. "I wish we could have gotten to Vanessa sooner but when we interviewed her at the bar, she seemed so perfectly normal. Too bad we didn't notice her true colors until Kate and I confronted her in the sewers when she was holding both Tony and Altas hostage at gunpoint".

"But you managed to defuse the situation without any bloodshed", McGee replies. "You also got everyone out of there safely".

"Yeah but...", Gibbs begins but McGee places a finger to Gibbs's lips, silencing him.

"No buts", McGee insists. 

And then with that, he leans in, giving Gibbs a single kiss before he throws the duvet to one side.

As that happens, McGee changes position so that Gibbs is lying on the bed while McGee quickly uses the moment of confusion to straddle Gibbs's hips before they resume their kissing. 

"Devious", Gibbs says after they've pulled away from one another to grab some air.

"You got that right", McGee agrees and he then slams into Gibbs's cock, creating a feeling that has Gibbs gripping to the bedrailings while groaning in pleasure at the sensational feeling sweeping through his body.

McGee then pulls out and slams back, the sensational much more intense than ever before, causing Gibbs to moan loudly and then, about a few seconds with McGee still thrusting, he eventally comes in with Gibbs joining him as well and once their respective orgasms, the two then sink to the bed in a heap.

McGee then pulls out of Gibbs and then gets up to go into the bathroom in search of a wash-cloth while Gibbs lies on the bed, struggling to catch his breath. 

Seconds later, McGee returns and begins cleaning up Gibbs's lower body before he hops up, heads into the bathroom, throws the washcloth into the sink before rejoining Gibbs in the bed.

As they both settle down, McGee then grabs the duvet and throws it back onto the bed before lying on the pillow with Gibbs again wrapped in his arms.

"How was that?", McGee wonders.

"Incredible", Gibbs whispers, a sleepy smile on his face.

Once they've exchanged their good-night kiss, they then settle back into the comfort of their bed before falling asleep, locked in each other's embrace.

**Fin**


End file.
